


Tea Time

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [26]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Dark!Wonderland AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kitty Cheshire goes to visit Madeline Hatter at her tea party.This is set in a Dark!Wonderland AU!





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a prompt and AU made by my sister!! The gist of the Dark!Wonderland AU is that it’s in the future where everyone has grown up. Kitty is leading an uprising against Lizzie, Maddie is, well, mad, and Bunny, Alistar, and Courtly are all trapped in Ever After!

Deep in the middle of the forest of Wonderland, where the trees either grew to 200 feet tall or not at all, Madeline Hatter was setting the table for tea. Her oversized hat stretched and squashed on her head as she bobbed about.

“And of course, some tea for me,” she giggled, pouring the tea directly onto the ground while her cup sat empty on the table. “How silly of me to forget! And yet…” Her ears perked. She spun around in a circle, tea spilling all around her and burning the grass. “Is that a guest? I’d best get dressed!” Upon saying so, Madeline threw off her jacket and shoes, then sat on the ground next to her chair. “Kitty!” she called into the trees. “Pretty, witty Kitty!”

A few moments passed. Then, a bright grin appeared in the tree closest to the table, and a lady dressed in all purple dropped gently to the ground. “Madeline, you’re not wearing your clothes,” she remarked as she walked towards the setting. The hatter glanced down at herself.

“Oh! You’re quite right!” Thus, she stripped off her stockings as well and stood up with her tea pot. “Would you care for a spot of tea? Made by me?”

“Maybe not today,” Kitty yawned, and Madeline’s face fell.

“But it’s 6 o’clock! And when Time rings, the table sings!”

Kitty had curled up on the table upon the tea tray, so it was impossible to have tea anyway, but Madeline still brought out her pocket watch to show her the time. Kitty simply brushed her aside. “I’m looking for anything new you have on Lizzie.”

Madeline quickly shook her head. “Nothing on Lizzie, I’ve been terribly busy!” She stacked a few tea cups and placed them precariously on top of her head. “So, so much to clean. And Lizzie’s been terribly mean.”

“When she sentenced you to death for your song at the concert?” Kitty asked, waving her tail. Madeline nodded, her eyes welling up. She sang a few quick bars at an ultra fast speed.

_“Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!  
How I wonder what you’re at!”_

The girl wiped her eyes and continued. “No longer friends, that’s where the tale ends. And she never comes by for tea. I’d like an apology.”

“You could come with me and join the uprising.” Kitty leaned close in towards Maddie, purring softly. “Then you could help give her what she deserves.”

Madeline’s eyes widened, and she shook her head frantically. “No, no, upon my hat, I couldn’t do that! And it’s six o’clock, no time to talk!” Yanking off her hat, Madeline pulled out a new tea tray and piled it high with cakes and tea cups, not noticing as Kitty sighed and prowled away, disappearing into the trees. Under her breath, Madeline began to hum,

 _“Up above the world you fly,_  
_Like a tea-tray in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle–“ _


End file.
